krisho: Because of Byeol
by doubleAA10
Summary: Sejak Suho membeli Byul, seekor puppy mungil caper, 3 minggu yang lalu. Kris panas, ia sebel sama hewan betina itu yang bisa dekat-dekat terus sama kekasihnya. Padahal Kris juga mau disuapi, dimanjain, dimandiin, dipangku, bahkan menyusu hingga tidur. Sampai ia tak sengaja meminum ramuan aneh yg membuat tubuhnya berubah. DOG! AU. TWO SHOT maybe. RnR :)


**BECAUSE OF BYEOL**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, alur kecepatan, crack pair, garing, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku/informal, alay, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO **

**Rated: T- dog AU**

**Length: two-shot mungkin**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Terinspirasi dari manga doushinji neko-kuroko no basuke yang aku baca xD

**.**

**#KRISHO: **author uda update **"submit to me slave chap 8" **silahkan dibaca :D ( bagi ide untuk kelanjutannya juga boleh) #bow.. kelanjutan ff ini sangat tergantung pada **reviewnya** :)

.

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

Pada sore dengan langit yang mulai berwarna jingga kelabu itu, terlihat seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang bersurai kuning kecoklatan itu tengah memasuki ruangan asramanya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan slot kelas terakhirnya yang berakhir pada jam 4.30 tadi. Ditekannya serial nomor cantik yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala -**11060522-** yang merupakan nomor perpaduan antara ulang tahunnya dengan kekasihya lalu membuka pintu dihadapannya tersebut.

Senyum menggembang indah pada paras tampannya mengingat ia telah terpisah delapan jam dari kekasihnya sejak tadi pagi, ia sungguh rindu tampang manis namjachingunya yang selalu mampu menghasilkan taman indah dengan bunga bermekaran warna-warni..

Sebelum…

Taman imajinasi yang bernaung di otak anehnya itu sirna..

Mood seorang Kris Wu yang tadinya cerah seterang matahari itu langsung memburuk setelah melihat pemandangan tidak asing yang disuguhkan di hadapannya ini.

Hatinya miris..

Hancur berkeping-keping….

Bibirnya yang tebal itu langsung melengkung ke bawah menahan isak…

Ketika kedua mata elangnya menangkap kekasihnya berselingkuh di belakangnya, atau bisa dikatakan di depannya. Oh! ini bukan pertama kalinya dalam tiga minggu ini Kris menemukan kekasihnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kalau Kris bukanlah namja manly, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menangis meraung-raung di dalam kamarnya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Tapi apa daya, karena Kris seorang kekasih yang baik tentu saja ia harus cukup sabar untuk menahan emosinya supaya tidak meledak. Ia tentu tidak ingin diputuskan atau memutuskan namjachingunya hanya karena kekasih manisnya yang bernama Kim Suho itu menduakannya dengan makluk berbeda gender yang berambut panjang putih kepirangan. Cih, dasar kekasih tidak setia rutuknya dalam hati.

" chagi.. aku pulang…"

~Krik~

Sesuai dengan dugaannya, kekasih mungil berambut coklatnya itu dengan mudah mengabaikannya. Kris semakin sakit hati diperlakukan seperti daun-daun yang berguguran di musim gugur karena diterpa angin, atau mungkin kekasihnya bahkan tidak mendengar suara menggemanya yang memanggilnya seolah untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, ia berjalan lunglai dengan wajah sejutek-juteknya dan mulut manyun ke arah kekasihnya yang masih duduk membelakanginya di atas lantai dengan lapis kayu itu. Namja manis itu masih menikmati kebersamaannya dengan 'si dia' sambil tersenyum riang memperlihatkan sederetan gigi-gigi putihnya tanpa menyadari Kris telah berada tidak jauh darinya. Berbeda lagi dengan 'dia' yang langsung menyadari keberadaan Kris, namja yang sudah tiga minggu ini terus diliputi aura-aura gelap yang mematikan di sekelilingnya. Makhluk termungil diantara ketiganya yang memakai seragam berhoodie merah bername tag 'Kim Byul lie' itu reflek mundur ketakutan dan perlahan menarik lengan Suho seraya bersembunyi pada lengan putih itu, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dengan menggesek-gesek tubuh Suho manja ketika menangkap tatapan tajam dari mata elang Kris.

WHAT THE HELL!

Kris makin panas melihat kelakuan bin ajaib nya, namja jangkung itu semakin memelototkan matanya selebar mungkin. ohh! Betapa ia ingin menguliti 'dia' karena berani bermanja-manja dengan Suhonya, meski namja mungil itu malah senang banget dengan aegyo super cute nya 'dia' yang ia sering panggil 'byullie' itu, panggilan manis katanya.

Namja jangkung itu menggeram sebal mengingatnya, padahal selama dua tahun kris menjadi pacar utama Suho, namja mungil itu tak pernah sekali pun memberinya panggilan sayang, ini tidak adil! Padahal Kris begitu mendambakan suara halus nan lembut itu memanggilnya….

KRISSIEEEE~

"…."

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Itu akan sangat horror, ia tidak mau membayangkan dirinya menjadi banci taman lawang yang memakai stoking hitam berjaring dan bodyfit dress merah membara yang roknya 30 cm diatas lutut hanya karena namanya yang mendadak diubah menjadi nama perempuan. Jadi lupakan saja lawakan Kris yang gagal…

Kris sensi okay? sekali-kali Kris bisa khilaf juga..

Salahkan juga kekasihnya yang sudah dipacarinya selama dua tahun penuh itu.

Suho dan Kris adalah murid se-universitas tapi beda jurusan, dimana Suho mengambil jurusan sastra sedangkan kris malah teknik kimia dan keduanya sudah berada pada tahun terakhir mereka berkuliah. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di ruangan seminar untuk membahas masalah internship dan duduk berseberangan. Namun karena keteledoran kris, ia lupa membawa report penting yang wajib diprintnya dari laman website university-nya. Dengan penuh keprihatinan, Suho pun berbaik hati membagikan report miliknya dan membacanya bergantian. Sejak saat itu, mereka sering bertemu sapa karena berhubung falkultas mereka hanya berjarak beberapa blok, terlebih karena Suho adalah murid yang rajin, ia sering datang ke university hingga malam hari demi membaca jurnal article yang dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. Berbeda lagi dengan Kris yang kelasnya memang diadakan pada jam 7 malam pada hari tertentu, jadi Suho akan menunggu Kris menyelesaikan kelas malamnya dan namja tampan itu akan mengantarkannya pulang kembali ke asramanya. Setengah tahun kemudian Kris pun pindah dari kostnya terdahulu dan menetap di bilik asrama Suho yang jauh lebih dekat dengan university nya. Intinya setelah berapa lama mereka mengenal satu sama lain, chemistry yang membentuk percikan api cinta di antara kedua insan itu pun tidak dapat terelakan.

Kris masih mengingat dulu kekasih mungilnya itu benar-benar sangat baik, Suho selalu memperhatikan Kris seolah namja jangkung itu adalah yang terpenting bagi dirinya. Suho selalu mengurut dan memijit bahu lebarnya ketika ia sedang lelah mengurus skripsi, atau sekedar menemani kris di dalam ruangan laboratoriumnya saat Kris mencoba beberapa ramuan terbarunya. Suho juga dengan sabar menunggu Kris yang masih berlatih soal ujian untuk final test meskipun namja mungil itu sendiri sudah sangat letih dan mengantuk. Setiap weekend akan dihabiskan kris dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Suho di atas tempat tidur sambil berbagi cerita tentang kesehariannya di bawah bed cover yang hangat seraya meminum segelas hot chocolate.

Oh.. betapa Kris sangat merindukan masa-masa dulu yang so sweet itu..

Iya itu dulu…

Tetapi sejak terdapat makluk hidup lain yang bertempat tinggal juga di bilik asrama mereka, meski Suholah yang mengundang 'dia' untuk tinggal bersama, Kris dapat merasakan waktu luang mereka jadi berkurang banyak.

Hanya karena makhluk vetebrata berkaki empat sok unyu yang bernama 'kim byul' itu, yang sedari tadi terus menggoyang-goyangkan ekor putihnya kesenangan dengan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar masuk, keempat kakinya yang selama tiga minggu ini senantiasa mengikuti kaki pendek Suho dari belakang tanpa lelah.

Di dapur, di tempat tidur, di ruangan makan, di ruang tamu….

Pokoknya dimana ada Suho, byul juga pasti ada…

AARGHH! Kris tidak tahan! Kris cemburu mamah!

Siapa juga yang tidak cemburu? Masa seorang kris Wu yang ganteng, cool, tampan, kece dan mempesona, yang notabenenya seorang model juara pertama antar sekorea itu bisa diduain sama pacarnya sendiri… demi seekor…Ehem… anjing….. betina pula -,-" Euwhhh….. enggak banget deh!

Sekarang Kris menjambak beberapa helai rambutnya sendiri seraya menyesali mengapa ia dapat menyetujui kekasihnya untuk membeli hewan betina tersebut tiga minggu yang lalu. oh iya! Kris mengingatnya sekarang, itu karena ia tidak dapat menolak kedua puppy eyes Suho yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan bibir kissablenya yang melengkung ke bawah, pose memelas yang menjadi jurus jitu Suho untuk menangkap hati Kris, Suho tentu berharap Kris akan mengeluarkan kartu creditnya demi mengadopsi hewan blasteran shih tzu-mini corgy yang umurnya masih dua minggu tersebut. Jelas saja Kris tidak dapat menolak permintaannya saat melihat kedua mata hazel kekasihnya itu tergenang cairan bening mengingat betapa cintanya Suho pada hewan berkaki empat yang suka menggonggong itu.

Rasa sirik Kris semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat byul sekarang sedang bobok manis di pangkuan Suho. Namja manis itu sedang membaca buku novel yang cukup tebal sedangkan tangan kanannya tidak berhenti mengelus-ngelus sayang surai lembut silver kekuningan yang berada di bawahnya itu sambil menyandungkan nada-nada lembut mengantarkan byul ke alam mimpi.

" aku juga pengen dinina bobokin kayak gitu T,T" batin Kris miris.

Belum lagi Byul sengaja memanas-manasi Kris, masa iya hewan itu manja banget sama Suho sampai tidak mau makan siang dan malam kecuali disuapin oleh Suho, jadi namja manis itu dengan penuh kesabaran pun menyuap byul perlahan-lahan dengan tangannya. Terlebih, Byul juga tidak mau mandi juga kalau tidak mandi bersama dengan Suho, buktinya waktu Kris mencoba memandikannya, byul yang tidak bisa diam itu malah terus memercikan air sabun di muka tampan Kris. Bukan hanya itu, byul bahkan menganggu tidur berduanya dengan Suho dengan terus melolong sedih di tengah malam saat Suho tidak menggubrisnya, dan pada akhirnya Suho, yang sebelumnya tidur dengan nyenyaknya di pelukan hangat Kris pun mengabaikan kekasih tampannya dengan memeluk anjing kecil itu dalam tidurnya. Kris juga sering melihat byul sempat menyentuh-nyentuh dada Suho dan menjilat-jilat nipple kanan Suho, dua benda mungil yang belum terjamah sama sekali oleh Kris, ketika namja manis itu telah tertidur dengan pulas di sebelahnya, dan Kris bersumpah ia melihat byul nge-smirk sekaligus nge-wink sebelah mata sama Kris seolah merayakan kemenangannya.

Dasar hewan nafsuan… apa karena betina kali ya makanya genit kayak gitu?

Sudah berapa kali juga Kris meminta Suho untuk tidur pakai baju, tapi namja manis itu tidak pernah mau menggubris, panas katanya. Oke! kalau alasan seperti itu Kris masih bisa menerimanya, tetapi beda lagi ketika Kris mencoba dengan segenap keberanian menyentuh dua benda kecil yang berada di dada kekasihnya itu, Suho pasti langsung menolak dan menghalau tangan nakal Kris.

" tapi byul saja boleh ngemut dan melihat tubuhmu saat mandi bersama, masa aku pegang sedikit saja tidak boleh?" Kris berargument dengan muka memelas, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya.

" ya ampun Kris! Pervertmu sudah diambang batas… byul masih berumur satu bulan setengah, jadi wajar donk dia masih membutuhkanku seperti ibunya, emangnya kamu bayi masih mau emut susu dan dimandiin?"

jleb…

dan Kris cuma bisa mingkem setengah sewot ketika dikecam sebagai pervert

emangnya itu anjing setengah jadi tidak pervert apa? -.-" berat sebelah sekali..

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kris semakin terbakar api cemburu melihat kedekatan Suho dan byul, sempat terlintas di otak Kris untuk menjadi seekor anjing, setidaknya berharap untuk bertukar jiwa dengan byul atau puppy lain dengan muka innocent yang jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada byul, pasti senang sekali rasanya dimanja dan diperhatikan terus sama Suho. Sekali-kali Kris juga ingin tidur berdua sambil dipeluk oleh tubuh hangat Suho, disuapi makan, diajak main, dimandikan, dipangku, bahkan menyusu hingga tidur.

_Yahh.. ngarep boleh kan? :D_

**########TOMORROW MORNING######### **

" Tao kau dengar tidak yang daritadi gege bicarakan?"

" iya ge… kau terus mengulang kata-kata yang serupa selama tiga minggu ini, aku bosan ge!" ujar Tao sewot sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tao, Kris dan Chanyeol yang telah selesai memesan makanan siang di kantin university-nya pun mendaratkan pantat masing-masing pada bangku kosong di kantin tersebut. Mereka baru menyelesaikan satu slot dari lab nya yang dimulai jam 8 pagi dan sekarang mereka lapar berat, perlu satu jam lagi agar mereka kembali ke ruang auditorium untuk melanjutkan slot keduanya.

" tao er- jaga makananku.. aku mau mencuci tanganku dulu" pamit Kris seraya menuju ruang toilet terdekat.

Ketika namja tersebut menghilang dari jangkauan kedua sahabatnya, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan botol kecil yang di dalamnya berisi sedikit cairan tujuh warna dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dari dalam tas ranselnya.

" kau yakin akan melakukan ini chan-lie ge?" Tanya tao ragu seraya melirik ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihar apakah orang yang akan menjadi kelinci percobaannya telah keluar dari toilet.

" sudahlah.. kau dan aku tidak mau mencobanya bukan? Apalagi Kris-hyung tidak akan sadar.. otaknya kan lambat!" mau tidak mau Tao pun mengulum senyum mencoba menahan tawa, Kris gege nya memang sangat tidak peka dan terlalu cuek.

Kedua manusia beagle line itu pun tak ragu lagi untuk melancarkan aksinya. Dituangnya keseluruhan cairan tujuh warna tersebut ke kopi kris dan diaduknya hingga merata. Tao mencoba membaui kopi tersebut namun beruntunglah mereka karena cairan tersebut tidak menyisakan aroma. Sebenarnya cairan itu adalah hasil ciptaan mereka yang belum pernah ditest sebelumnya, karena penasaran dengan hasil penemuan mereka, kedua manusia nakal ini pun mencobanya pada Kris.

Mereka berdua mencoba acting seperti biasa ketika Kris kembali menghampiri mereka dan tanpa ragu menyantap makan siangnya dan meneguk hingga habis kopi susu tersebut, sedangkan kedua namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu menunggu dengan hati deg-degan ketika melihat kopi tersebut tertelan dengan mulus melewati kerongkongan namja yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

" kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kris bingung ketika dua pasang mata yang tidak kalah tajam dari mata elangnya itu menatapnya intens seolah Kris adalah benda antik yang memiliki harga yang sangat mahal.

" a..ani… kau tidak merasakan hal yang aneh hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias sambil memamerkan richteethnya, Kris mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali terus mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

" tidak ada.. memangnya kenapa?" balas Kris acuh tidak acuh, paling-paling duo anak nakal ini mencoba mengusilinya lagi. Namja paling tinggi itu masih ingat jelas bagaimana kedua anak di hadapannya memasukkan obat sakit perut pada soupnya.

" hehehe.. kalau gege tiba-tiba merasa ada yang janggal bilang yah.. kayak tiba-tiba gege menang berhadiah pesawat pribadi, atau punya pulau, atau diangkat jadi presiden, atau…"

" Stop! Stop! Stop! Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau berbicara sambil menge-rap tao er" Kris bersweatdrop ria mendengar penuturan panjang Tao, apa junior tersayangnya sedang stress yah sampai mengkhayalnya dapat pesawat pribadi apalagi sebuah pulau -.-"

" pokoknya nanti gege akan mengerti sendiri.. sudah yah.. tao mau balik ke kelas dulu.. pai pai yifan ge" Namja panda itu mengambil tas selempangnya kemudian berajak meninggalkannya, setelah itu disusul oleh Chanyeol yang membiarkan Kris terduduk seorang diri di kantin dengan muka bengong.

**#########malamnya########**

" Kris.. air panasnya sudah siap.. ayo cepat mandi.. sudah jam 10" panggil Suho dari arah dapur, namja manis itu sepertinya akan mulai memasak ketika Kris melewati area dapur yang dipenuhi wangi beef yang menggoda.

" chagi ya.. kau membeli beef yah? Apa hari ini kita akan makan bulgogi?" Tanya Kris numpang lewat, ia mengambil bajunya dari lemari pakaian dan handuk kemudian disampirkan ke pundak kanannya.

" bukan bulgogi tapi yukgaejang.. ehh.. kamu kok tahu aku akan memasak beef?" Tanya Suho dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Namja manis itu bingung, baru saja ia membeli seonggok daging tersebut sekitar dua jam yang lalu, bahkan sekarang ia belum sempat mengeluarkannya dari kantong kresek dan kertas Koran.

" umm.. entahlah.. aku mencium aromanya dari sini.. mungkin aku terlalu lapar" ujar Kris ambigu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak Suho. Bagaimana mungkin Kris yang tadinya berdiri sejauh 2 meter itu dapat membaui beef sedangkan dirinya yang cuma berjarak beberapa centi saja tidak mencium apa-apa. Aneh sekali batinnya lalu mengidikkan bahu kecilnya tidak peduli seraya memulai aktifitas masak-memasaknya dengan Byul yang sudah berdiri setia di samping kirinya dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang kesenangan.

Namja jangkung itu mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan berdiri di stall, ia menyalakan keran shower dan air mulai mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya hingga basah. Kris memutar knopnya hingga ke medium ketika ia merasa tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"apa aku mulai demam?" pikir Kris menggesekkan kedua telapan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, selama ini ia selalu mandi dengan air dingin di stal dan sekarang ia merasakan air tersebut menusuk hingga ke tulangnya, mungkin ia harus meminum vitamin C untuk meningkatkan antibody nya

Kris menggaruk sebentar punggungnya yang sudah sangat gatal sejak tadi sore, ia berfikir mungkin karena terlalu banyak keringat yang dikeluarkannya hari ini. Kemudian ia pun membuka tutup shampoonya dan menuangkan cairan biru tersebut ke telapak tangan kanannya dan menggosok surai kekuningannya dengan kedua tangan lebarnya.

" eh.. kenapa ada bulu halusnya?" perlahan Kris merasakan ada dua tonjolan mungil yang halus pada kiri dan kanan kepalanya, ia mencoba menggaruknya pelan namun terasa geli. Dengan sedikit ketakutan, Kris mencoba menarik kedua benda tersebut, bisa jadi dua benda itu adalah binatang yang lengket di kepalanya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

" auuhhh!" namja jangkung itu menjerit sakit, ia merasa dua tonjolan itu sudah seperti organ tubuhnya yang ditarik, nyeri dan menyakitkan.

Namja tampan itu segera membilas tubuhnya bersih dari shampoo dan berjalan keluar dari stall itu dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menghadap pada sebuah kaca besar yang tergantung pada dinding kamar mandi itu dan menarik surai kekuningannya untuk mengecek kedua benda tersebut.

Kris langsung menganga dengan pupil melebar ketika ia menangkap dua buah telinga tegak berukuran mini dengan rambut-rambut halus disekelilingnya yang berwarna keabuan berada pada bagian kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Kedua telinga itu bergoyang lucu sedikit berkedut ketika menangkap dengan jelas suara peralatan memasak di ruang dapur yang menggema hingga ke dalam bilik mandi.

"AP… APAAAANNN INIIIIIIII!"

**TBC (reviews at least 20.. thanks)**

**RE-EDIT typosnya sangkin terlalu banyak -.- **

-.- bagus enggak? G bagus yah.. maklum.. author gak mahir tulis kata2 yang informal kayak gini :/ feuh! Ide di otak ada tapi cara nulisnya benar2 susah.. kalau tidak banyak yang minat aku delete deh T.T

terakhir.. minta review donx. please. :) yang gak tau gimana review tinggal tulis nama kalian terus ngetik deh pada kolom di bawah ini kemudian tekan tombol "POST REVIEW" ngga maksa loh ya.. ^0^


End file.
